Reliably feeding different sizes of paper and other print media straight into the printer presents significant design challenges in an inexpensive printer. In one conventional technique for feeding print media into the printer, a movable width adjuster is used to register and guide different size media along a stationary registration wall and a single pick tire is placed close to the registration wall to pick and feed media sizes from 3″×5″ to A4 and letter size. Although this technique is inexpensive, additional guidance and skew control is needed to get all media sizes straight in the print zone because the pick tire is asymmetric to most media sizes. A second conventional technique uses movable guides in the input tray to position the print media at the center of the tray with one or more pick tires placed symmetrically about the tray centerline. This techniques works well for feeding media straight into the printer but it is more expensive than the edge justified technique and it requires sensors or other edge detectors to avoid unacceptable variations in printed margins.
The same numbers are used throughout the figures to designate the same or similar parts.